Cause I came here so you'd come for me
by WithoutAGhostOnTheWalls
Summary: Los planes de Yamato Ishida se ven totalmente afectados cuando un huracán rosa toca su puerta. Capítulo Cinco: El Amor de Mimi."さみしいかみさま" (Samishiii Kamisama) de DAOKO. UA. Mimato.
1. Haunting

**NOTAS: Tal vez este sea un pequeñísimo fragmento de una historia desarrollada en mi mente, probablemente después me de el tiempo de escribirla por completo. La canción usada en este fic es "Haunting" de Halsey. Pensaré si por el momento lo poco que llevo escrito lo publicare en forma de Drabbles. Digimon no me pertenece. Y cualquier comentario será apreciado ya que no escribo nada hace 5 años y me siento un poco oxidada. Dicho esto me despido hasta que se me acabe la flojera de nuevo.**

 _"I was as pure as a river  
But now I think I'm possessed  
You put a fever inside me  
And I've been cold since you left"_

Sus labios siendo atacados por una eufórica chica de pelo rosa y su camisa siendo removida por las desesperadas manos de la misma, no eran exactamente las maneras como Yamato Ishida había planeado empezar su fin de semana.

Ni siquiera tuvo un tiempo entremedio de su beso para tomar una bocanada de aire (vaya que le hacía falta) antes de impactar su espalda con su sofá de cuero. Con la camisa colgando de tan solo uno de sus antebrazos, pudo sentir lo helado del material y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. Después de eso su mente volvió a enfocarse en Mimi.

Mimi, que con sus manos atrevidas le removía rápidamente el cinturón y lo lanzaba lejos a través de la habitación, para abrirse paso hasta llegar a la cremallera de sus pantalones. La misma Mimi con la que inocentemente había compartido su primera vez, quién ya no era una chica insegura y titubeante en sus movimientos o en que él la viera desnuda, se fijó en como la chica parecía haber perdido su camiseta y sujetador hace bastante tiempo.

Volvió a sentir sus labios contras los suyos, contra sus mejillas, su mentón y garganta. Sus labios eran como dos pétalos de la más suave flor pero cumplían la función de un huracán, alterando todo a su paso.

La chica se movió de su posición, causando que la entrepierna del chico se rozara con la suya, ambos gimieron. Mimi repitió la acción, ganando otro gemido del chico. Siguió frotando su intimidad contra la erección del rubio, mientras este hacía lo posible en cubrir el cuello de esta con su boca y finalmente por capturar sus labios en un ferviente beso.

Si bien esta no era la manera en que había concebido su fin de semana, cualquier plan que existió en su momento se esfumo al momento que los ojos de Yamato se fijaron en la lencería que Mimi traía puesta.

 _"I'm begging you to keep on haunting  
I'm begging you to keep on haunting me  
I'm begging you to keep on haunting  
I know you're gonna keep on haunting me."_


	2. Soap (Primera Parte)

**NOTAS: Sé y tengo más que claro que en este capítulo no hay Mimato. Tan solo quiero aportarle una columna y soporte a esta historia. Creo que estos capítulos que suba van a ser outtakes de la historia original. Básicamente este capítulo es solo una retro inspección al pasado de Mimi Tachikawa, creo que es importante acotar que en el primer capítulo Matt y Mimi deben estar por los 23 y 22 años respectivamente. En cambio Mimi tendrá unos 18 aquí. Esta es solo la primera parte de este pequeño Flash Back, ya que todavía me encuentro tirando y enredando las cuerdas de la conclusión de este recuerdo. María aparece en Adventure 02, es la chica con el Centarumon. Lo más importante aquí es insistir nuevamente en que Digimon no me pertenece y me inspire escuchando "Soap" de Melanie Martinez.**

 _Think I just remembered something  
I think I left the faucet running  
Now my words are filling up the tub  
Darling, you're just soaking in it  
But I know you'll get out the minute  
You notice all your fingers pruning up_

La primera borrachera de Mimi Tachikawa fue el mismo infierno.

Amaneció en una cama con las sabanas impregnadas al olor de Doritos y Whisky. La chaqueta deportiva que traía puesta era áspera contra su torso desnudo. Chaqueta impregnada a noche y brisa marina.

 _La chaqueta de Kou._

Se incorporó lentamente y apoyó su espalda contra el respaldo de la cama. Llevó su mano a su rostro en un intento de apartar la nube de sopor en el que estaba sumergida. ¿Dónde estaba Kouji? Más bien. ¿Adónde se encontraba ella?

Hablaría más tarde con él. La actitud de Minamoto la estaba degastando.

¡Gracias a Dios que su ropa interior seguía puesta!

Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación con escrutinio. Ella no podía identificar a las personas que aparecían en las fotos colgadas en las paredes, ni los afiches de bandas o películas que también ahí se encontraban.

Necesitaba su teléfono urgentemente.

-X-

"Hey, María ¿podrías venir a buscarme?"

"Buenos días, Mimi… Pensé que estabas con Kouji." La voz que le respondió sonaba cansada. Mimi se sintió culpable. A menudo olvidaba que María pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo estudiando. Recolectando los requisitos necesarios para que alguna universidad decente le otorgara una beca. De sus amigos estadounidenses, ella era quien más la hacía recordar a Jyou.

"Lo mismo estaba pensando yo."

Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó un largo suspiro. "¡No puedo creer que te haya dejado sola de nuevo! Deberías dejarlo…"

"Escucha, todavía estoy en esta casa." Mimi interrumpió. Ese sermón ya lo había escuchado en todas las formas posibles. "Voy a acercarme a la parada de autobuses más cercana, desde ahí te llamaré."

"Mimi no he aceptado nada."

"Por favor Ma, no conozco a ninguno de los que están inconscientes en esta habitación. Creo que incluso hay algunas botellas rotas en el piso… Esto es una mierda Marie, ni siquiera he podido encontrar mi falda. Me duele la cabeza y tengo unas serias ganas de vomitar. Por favor. Por favor. Por favor…"

"¡Oh Dios! ¿Estás desnuda?" La peli rosada escucha carcajada tras carcajada de su amiga a través del auricular. "Esto es mejor de lo que imaginaba."

"¿Me vienes a buscar o no?" Mimi se quejó exasperadamente.

María se rio nuevamente. "Estoy yendo a buscar mis llaves."

-X-

"¡Dios! Te dejó su chaqueta, lindo detalle."

En el rostro de María se expandió una mueca burlona apenas vio en el estado que estaba su amiga al subir a su auto. Sus piernas completamente expuestas, la chaqueta de su autodenominado "novio" solo le servía como un vestido muy corto. María no sabía si Mimi se había mirado en un espejo o por lo menos en la ventana de algún auto. Nunca sería lo suficientemente descortés para notárselo pero Tachikawa se veía horrible. El maquillaje que la noche anterior había decorado sus ojos se encontraba esparcido desastrosamente en la parte superior de sus pómulos. Sus labios se apreciaban hinchados y rotos, no sabía si decirle que en el labio inferior parecía haber recibido un golpe, rastros de sangre seca yacían en la parte inferior de su rostro.

"Cállate y solo conduce Marie."

María torció el gesto y fijó su vista en el camino. "Tienes que llamarlo. Esto no puede seguir pasando," la chica dejó escapar un largo suspiro. "Mi, no tengo ningún problema en venir a recogerte. Pero me gustaría que ese chico mostrara algo de preocupación por ti. "

"Lo sé. Estoy harta. Sinceramente quiero saber que terreno estoy pisando antes de enamorarme perdidamente de él."

"Dios, Mimi no."

La chica sonrió con tristeza antes de susurrar: "Tal vez."

 _I'm tired of being careful, tiptoe, trying to keep the water warm  
Let me under your skin  
Uh-oh, there it goes, I said too much, it overflowed  
Why do I always spill?_


	3. Soap (Segunda Parte)

**NOTAS: Aquí está la segunda parte del Flashback, la verdad no tengo tiempo. Las responsabilidades de la vida se me vinieron encima y tengo que hacer de todo por salvar mi último semestre en el colegio. Pues dicho eso creo que me tomare un receso de escribir por unos 22 días (los que me quedan) Esto no sería posible sin mi molestosa e irritante amiga Fer (gracias por escucharme y sugerirme ideas) Esto por mi falta de tiempo quedara dividido en tres partes. Gracias por leerme. Sinceramente espero que les guste porque esto fue el resultado de una idea vaga y mucha frustración. Las canciones usadas son "Soap" de Melanie Martinez y "Trouble" de Halsey. Subí el primer capítulo real de esta historia, se titula "** **The boy with the silver lining, The girl with the cinderblock garden** **" para que lo revisen si gustan. Digimon no me pertenece y prometo subir algo (aquí o en el otro fic) para el 13 de Noviembre.**

 _Would you bleed for me?  
Lick it off my lips like you needed me?  
Would you sit me on a couch?  
With your fingers in my mouth?  
You look so cool when you're reading me._

 _Sus labios eran bruscos contra su boca, pero Mimi no se quejaba. El universo entero daba vueltas a su alrededor cuando él la besaba de esa manera. Sintió como sus labios se escabullían de los suyos para recorrer su cuello._

 _"Kouji…" La chica gimió al sentir como los dientes del chico se cerraban al alrededor de su sensible piel._

 _"Sabes a tequila y algodón de azúcar." Kouji se echó levemente hacia atrás y soltó una pequeña y ronca risa. "Nunca en mi vida hubiera pensado que me gustaría tanto esa combinación."_

-X-

 _I feel it coming out my throat  
Guess I better wash my mouth out with soap  
God, I wish I never spoke  
Now I gotta wash my mouth out with soap_

"Kouji, contéstame, por favor. O por lo menos ten la decencia de devolverme las llamadas." Era el quinto mensaje dejado por Mimi.

María la observaba pasearse de un lado a otro. No iba a admitir que los había estado contado, pero dentro de media hora, la chica de cabello rosa pastel había dado unos 2.053 pasos. Y seguía sin respuesta alguna de Minamoto.

"Ríndete, Mimi. Pareciera que Minamoto no quiere saber nada de ti. En mi opinión, te está haciendo un favor."

-X-

 _Let's cause a little trouble.  
Oh, you make me feel so weak.  
I bet you kiss your knuckles.  
Right before they touch my cheek._

 _"Deja de mirarme de esa manera." Decidió poner ambas manos en sus pectorales y empujarlo hasta hacerlo caer sentado en el sillón. Sin duda no le pasó por la cabeza que Kouji le seguiría el jugueteo y la arrastraría con él, tomándola de las muñecas mientras caía._

 _"Tan solo te estoy mirando, no sé de qué me hablas, Mi." En el rostro del chico se expandió nuevamente una sonrisa mientras atajaba un mechón suelto del pelo de Mimi y lo colocaba detrás de su oreja. La chica dejó caer su cabeza sobre el pecho del muchacho._

 _Nunca se le había dado la oportunidad de notarlo, pero Kouji solía sonreír mucho más de lo habitual cuando el alcohol fluía en su sistema. No se trataban de las muecas burlonas que sus labios estaban acostumbrados a embozar, sino de una suave sonrisa que resaltaba el brillo travieso de sus ojos azules._

 _Era esa misma sonrisa que Michael y María no tomaban en consideración cuando le aconsejaban que se alejara de él. Como esa sonrisa la hacía sentir en su interior._

-X-

Había algo diferente en los ojos de Mimi cuando fue a sentarse a su cama al lado de su amiga. Ella sabía que esto venía, ya se había prometido a si misma ser un poco más fuerte esta vez. Las lágrimas se sentían cálidas en sus ojos, no debería ser tan débil. No es posible que algo sea roto por segunda vez con la misma fuerza del primer impacto ¿cierto?

Se recostó y puso un cojín con forma de animal contra su rostro. No quería que María la viera llorar. Ella y Michael se habían encargado de decirle de todas las maneras posibles que esto terminaría así. Y ahora se sentía muy débil y vulnerable para admitir que ellos siempre tuvieron la razón.

No iba a seguir llamando a Kouji.

Y más que seguro que él no la llamaría de vuelta.

-X-

 _Tal vez podían estar varios desconocidos vomitando sobre el piso de la habitación, pero Mimi solo sentía el cuerpo debajo suyo._

 _Una o dos peleas protagonizadas por tipos que tomaron de más seguramente estaban sucediendo en algún rincón de la habitación, pero la manera en que los dedos de Kouji se enredaban en su cabello y con la presión justa la hacía alzar la cabeza para recibir otro de los besos que le cortaban la respiración era mucho más importante._

 _Mimi no entendía como esos ojos azules a veces podían ser más duros que los de Yamato (cada vez le resultaba más fácil no estremecerse cuando pronunciaba su nombre) pero a veces denotaban un brillo frágil en ellos. Ella no sabía mucho del pasado de Kouji, vagos susurros que escuchaba salir de la boca de Zoe cuando lo regañaba. No podía ni imaginar las conjeturas de su pasado, pero eso no la hacía apreciarlo menos. Ella no cambiaría los últimos seis meses de su vida por nada._

 _La realización de sus sentimientos la impactaron como una bala a los sesos de un suicida._

 _"Estoy enamorada de ti, Kouji."_

 _Think I got myself in trouble  
So I fill the bath with bubbles  
Then I'll put the towels all away  
Should've never said the word "love"  
Threw a toaster in the bathtub  
I'm sick of all the games I have to play_


	4. Primer Recuerdo Takari

**NOTAS: Esto inicialmente iba a ser un One Shot Takari lleno de fluff, pero Mimato insistió en aparecer. Incluso iba a ocupar un distinto universo. Ni siquiera tengo una canción para este capítulo, pues se escribió por sí solo. Dentro de esta serie de Outtakes estoy considerando realizar una colección de "Recuerdos Takari" que se enfocaran en revelar secretos del pasado y tomaran espacio antes de los acontecimientos de "The boy with the silver linning, The girl with the cinderblock garden". Dentro del recuerdo (letra cursiva) T.K. y Kari tienen 11 años, Mimi 14 y Matt 15. Después del recuerdo Kari tiene unos 14-15 años. Al haber clarificado eso me despido. Digimon no me pertenece.**

 _Hikari vio desde lejos como Takeru anotaba algo en su libreta y rápidamente volvía a enterrarla en el bosillo de su pantalón._

 _Si bien, la chica conocía desde mucho que ese era un hábito del rubio, siempre le parecía gracioso. Observaba como el chico fruncía levemente sus labios tratando de convertirlos en una pequeña línea rosácea, su ceño fruncido al máximo, había ocasiones en los cuales sus ojos se hallaban cerrados. Siempre esperaba unos cuantos segundos para acercársele y sacarlo de su ensoñación, con un pequeño golpe en su nariz con su dedo medio. Recordaba que las primeras veces que hizo este gesto Takeru solía enojarse con ella, y empezaba a caminar apuradamente de vuelta a casa mientras la chica se quedaba atrás, plantada en su lugar tratando de analizar su reacción. No fue hasta que Takeru detuvo su andar y dio vuelta a verla: "Kari ¿Qué estas esperando? Es hora de irnos a casa." Ese era el momento en que la chica caía en cuanta que Takeru no solía enojarse en serio con ella. Trotando fue a alcanzarlo y asumir su posición de siempre de camino a casa._

 _En cambio, esta vez cuando la chica se acercó para realizar su gesto rutinario, el rubio tuvo su mirada fija en ella por unos segundos a los cuales Kari pensó que eran interminables y le dedicó una radiante y grande sonrisa._

 _"¿Estas lista?" Hikari asintió levemente con su cabeza, y echó a caminar sin siquiera comprobar si Takeru se encontraba a su lado._

 _"Kari, hey Kari. ¿Estás bien?" La castaña mantuvo la mirada baja mientras el rubio se incorporaba a caminar a su lado._

 _"He estado sintiéndome un poco mareada últimamente."_

 _De un momento a otro se encontró con su rostro entre las manos del chico. Sintió como Takeru buscaba signo alguno de que estuviera enferma. Pudo sentir una calidez apoderándose de su cuerpo, en lo profundo de su ser sabía que no era por algún tipo de fiebre, sino más bien de cierta mirada azulada que parecía atravesarla. Takeru apartó su flequillo y colocó su palma encima de su frente, buscando señales de temperatura elevada._

 _Las mejillas de Kari ardían._

 _Se maldijo a sí misma, por haber sido tan enfermiza desde temprana edad._

 _"¡Hey! ... Ugh … ¡Kari, T.K.! ... ¡Espérennos!" El grito proveniente de Mimi, fue como un balde de agua fría para ambos. Takeru bajó las manos del rostro de Kari y se apartó unos cuantos pasos mientras dejaba caer sus brazos a sus costados. Hikari apenas se movió, sabía que el rubor en su cara seguía presente y la abrupta separación del chico, solo lo había empeorado._

 _"¡Mimi! ¡Mimi, deja de correr!"_

 _A pesar de lo incomodo que se había tornado el ambiente, ambos chicos rieron cuando escucharon el grito de Yamato un poco después que el de su novia. Las carcajadas prosiguieron cuando ambos lograron avistar a Mimi corriendo como loca hacía el punto en que se hallaban parados, los mechones teñidos con un rosa fuerte y llenos de brillos siendo empujados en todas direcciones._

 _Pero sin duda lo que realmente los tenía cerca de reír hasta que doliera, era Matt corriendo detrás de ella, cargando los bolsos de ambos, tratando su mejor intento en perseguir a Mimi. Su flequillo rubio pegándosele a los ojos, respirando apresuradamente por la boca._

 _"¡Vamos, Matt! ¡Apresúrate!" Gritó Tachikawa mientras se acercaba a Hikari y Takeru. Poniéndose ambas manos en su cintura se dio vuelta para enfrentarlos. "¡Oh mi Dios!" Ambos chicos se confundieron cuando escucharon el grito ahogado de la peli rosa. "¿Tienen fiebre?"_

 _Takeru decidió hablar por ambos: "¿De qué estás hablando Mimi?"_

 _"Ambos están muy sonrojados."_

 _Hikari prefirió contestar: "Es nada."_

 _"¿Estás segura, Kari?"_

 _"Sí, Mi, lo juro."_

 _Mimi pareció estar satisfecha con la respuesta y se dio vuelta a observar la dirección por la cual debería aparecer Yamato. Al ver que no había rastro alguno de su novio, la chica se puso a gritar de nuevo: "¡Dios, Matt! ¡No seas tan lento!"_

 _"Ya voy. Más te vale que no salgas corriendo de esa manera otra vez." Repuso el chico mientras llegaba al lado de su novia, dejó caer los bolsos de ambos al suelo y apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento._

 _"¿Estás bien, hermano? Tal vez deberías unirte a Tai en sus trotes de fin de semana." Incluso si Hikari se estaba rehusando a mirar cerca de la dirección en que estaba Takeru, podía sentir la sonrisa en su tono de voz. Ella sabía que él adoraba que su hermano fuera el novio de Mimi Tachikawa, la enérgica chica solía sacar una faceta en Yamato que no era vista a menudo, ella tampoco lo creería no si hubiera visto por sí misma, como esa vez que en una reunión de grupo mientras Mimi sostenía una amena conversación con Yolei de un momento a otro se escapó a darle un suave beso en la mejilla a un estoico Yamato que se encontraba a su lado, la cara del chico ardió de la misma manera que la de ella lo estaba haciendo hasta hace unos momentos, antes de la interrupción de Tachikawa._

 _"Cállate T.K." Replicó el rubio mayor mientras recogía los bolsos del pavimento y le tendía el de Mimi a su respectiva dueña. "Toma, no soy tu sirviente."_

 _Mimi ignoró a Matt, obligando a este a refunfuñar algo bajo su aliento y volver a cargar ambos bolsos a la vez que se incorporaba._

 _"Estabamos pensando en ir a tomar un helado, nos preguntábamos si querían acompañarnos."_

 _Takeru fue el primero en constestar. "Me encantaría, solo que Kari no estaba sintiéndose del todo bien y pensaba ir a dejarla a su casa."_

 _Hikari juró que su corazón se había saltado un latido al escuchar a T.K. hablar._

 _Las miradas de la pareja de novios se posaron en ella. "No es nada, a mí también me encantaría acompañarlos. De hace tiempo que he querido tomar un helado."_

-X-

Contempló durante un largo tiempo la fotografía, si bien la calidad no era de la mejor, no como la que ofrecía la cámara profesional que sus padres había decidido darle en su cumpleaños número 14, valía la pena conservarla. La sonrisa y el brillo de los ojos de Mimi Tachikawa era algo que no veía hace mucho tiempo, la cara de sorpresa de Yamato Ishida al sentir como la que era su novia le dejaba rastro de su helado de vainilla en forma de un corazón en su pómulo izquierdo, era algo de lo cual no estaba segura si volvería a presenciar en toda su vida. Y la calidez del brazo de Takeru Takaishi alrededor de sus hombros era algo que se había obligado a olvidar por su propio bien. Tres sonrisas auténticas plasmadas en la foto y algo de emoción en el rostro de Matt, algo que no había pasado en los dos últimos años de su vida. Volvió a poner la foto en el estante y se detuvo a observar lo vacía que se veía la habitación. Las paredes de un rosa pálido, estaban desnudas, su madre la había ayudado a desprender cada una de las fotografías que tomaba ella misma. Su padre la había ayudado a empacar, aconsejándola de cómo enfrentarse al clima mediterráneo. Tai no había vuelto todavía de su práctica de futbol. Yolei estaba en una cita con Ken y no iba a ser una mala amiga al interrumpir una cita que sabía que la peli morada había soñado hace años.

Mimi le había asegurado que la estaría esperando en el aeropuerto, ansiosa por contarle sobre su retomada vida en los Estados Unidos, y mostrarle todos los lugares más geniales de la zona. En los que según lo que le había asegurado la única hija de los Tachikawa: _"Podía desatar su pasión fotográfica."_

Su celular vibró en la mesita de noche. Lo revisó solo por si acaso era Yolei, avisándole de que su cita había terminado antes de lo presupuestado.

Tan solo era una notificación de Facebook:

 **Takeru Takaishi tiene una relación con Catherine Deneuve.**

Miró la hora en el dispositivo antes de arrojarlo a su antigua cama. Deseaba estar en Nueva York en este mismo instante.


	5. Samishiii Kamisama

**NOTAS: No tengo mucho que decir solamente que iba a borrar esto pues no me convencía la idea, pero resulta que ya comencé mis clases en la universidad y tal vez esto sea lo último que lean de mí por un largo tiempo. Y por el momento si tuviera algún tiempo libre sería destinado a escribir algo para LadyNoir/Adrinnete de Miraculous Ladybug o MikiRyu de Kill La Kill, pues quiero darle un giro mucho más complejo a esta historia. Y por el momento el Fluff no es algo que necesita. Dicho esto, me despido, quiero darle las gracias por su tiempo para leer esto y la historia, por las reviews que me han dejado, me alegro bastante de poder contribuir con algo al Mimato Fandom y también Digimon (que no me pertenece). Al igual que la canción que utilice en este Drabble es "** **さみしいかみさま** **"** **(Samishiii Kamisama) de DAOKO.**

" _Spinning around and round and round and round  
Opening up rapidly, rapidly, rapidly  
From the gaping hole freshly opened  
Sweetness, paleness and sorrow overflow"_

Durante un largo tiempo Mimi Tachikawa creyó que el amor era lo más importante que existía en el mundo.

Como cuando era pequeña, recordaba cuando solía salir con sus padres y lo primero que captaba su atención no eran necesariamente las tiendas con vistosos juguetes en sus aparadores, ni los bellos vestidos que su madre quería que se probara. Si no, en las parejas enamoradas que paseaban en la ciudad, o las que elegían pasar un tiempo juntos en los parques en que su familia decidía celebrar picnics del fin de semana.

Le gustaba analizar los rostros de los enamorados, sus amplias sonrisas y el brillo indescriptible de su mirada cuando la posaban en su acompañante.

Y después, al volver a casa la chica soñaba poder ser capaz de experimentar una relación tan maravillosa como la que sostenían sus padres.

Para la pequeña Mimi Tachikawa el amor era lo que estaba detrás de la fuerza que hacía que el mundo funcionara.

-X-

Después, durante otro periodo de tiempo la chica creyó estar enamorada y mientras esa ilusión duro, fue la experiencia más maravillosa que pudo haber experimentado a su corta edad.

Las mariposas revoloteando en el interior de su estómago eran una sensación mágica, la aceleración de sus latidos era la adrenalina que tanto buscaba. Y después de unos cuantos meses todavía se sorprendía cuando el tiempo parecía detenerse cada vez que se perdía a sí misma en los ojos de Yamato.

Recordaba soñar despierta como este era el primer paso en el camino para cultivar una relación como la de sus padres.

Pero había esta cosa relacionada con el amor que la chica desconocía. Funcionaba como un contrato, era completamente necesario fijarse y leer la letra pequeña. Para Mimi, el amor siempre había sido maravilloso, cálido y reconfortante. Y el matrimonio de sus padres no era más que el perfecto ejemplo aplicable al amor en el que Mimi creía.

Sus creencias estaban envolviéndola y ocultando la cruda realidad: A veces el amor podía resultar ser un arma de doble filo.

No todo sobre el amor eran sentimientos hermosos, algunas de sus partes estaban lejos de serlo. Y la única hija de los Tachikawa tuvo que aprenderlo duramente.

Esa era la cosa particularmente engañosa del amor. Nadie te contaba que el amor podía acabar, nadie te advertía de lo horroroso que era poseer y tener que cargar con un corazón roto y sobre lo mal que te podías sentir por ello. Nadie realmente estaba dispuesto a mostrarte a parte oscura que ocultaba este sentimiento.

La chica se halló a si misma preguntándose si alguna vez sus padres habían sufrido de un corazón roto. Porque desesperadamente necesitaba ayuda y consejos para poder mantenerse en una sola pieza de nuevo. Porque todo el amor que alguna vez había sentido fluir al interior de su cuerpo se había convertido en soledad que parecía ahorcarla más y más mientras los días continuaban con su paso.

-X-

La vida a veces era realmente irónica y Mimi no podía estar menos sorprendida cuando ella fue la primera en estar lista para volver a Nueva York apenas su padre comentó que había una pequeña oportunidad de retomar su puesto.

Necesitaba esto, probablemente más de lo que sus padres necesitaban el dinero extra que significaba que su padre retomara su puesto de trabajo en Nueva York. Ella necesita ver la vida más allá de lo que significa amar a otra persona y no limitarse su existencia a solo eso. Pues ahora sentía que el amor no te podía garantizar nada.

No iba a comenzar su vida de nuevo, gracias a Dios que había sabido mantener el contacto con sus amigos estadounidenses al pisar Japón nuevamente. Dejar su país de origen le resultaba agridulce, después de todo no había mejor lugar que el hogar y de cierta forma lo podía sentir así. Pero por otro lado se sentía aliviada de no tener que cruzarse con ciertas personas nuevamente.

Pero ahora tenía una nueva oportunidad al frente suyo y Mimi decidió que era tiempo de madurar. No podía seguir siendo la víctima.

" _I love I love I love I want to know  
I love I love I love loving  
I love I love I love has gone away  
This world is a ruin."_


End file.
